Examen Loupé
by Stellamour
Summary: One-Shot pour le concours Le Mot du Mois #Juin 2010 : Examen# ALL HUMAN


_Bonjours à tous!_

_One-Shot écrit dans le cadre du mot du mois._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Le mot du mois**

Juin 2010 - Examen

Examen loupé

Stellamour

Bella – Rosalie - Alice

**Raiting K et Genre : General & Drama**

Je devrais arrêter de boire… Cela fait combien de verre maintenant ? Je ne suis même pas sur… Je dirais que j'en suis à ma 3ème Margarita. Je commence à faire beaucoup trop de sourire à tous ces hommes en chaleur. Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Rosalie ! Il faut que je la trouve. Une grande blonde, cela doit être facile à trouver. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas partie sans moi bien sur ! Ah non, là-bas j'aperçois un troupeau de mec, et il y a bien une chevelure blonde au milieu. Je me dirige prudemment vers Rose, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me cogner contre plusieurs personnes, certaines ce mettent à m'insulter, mais avec l'alcool que j'ai dans le sang, ça ne m'atteint pas du tout. J'arrive enfin à côté d'elle, ma meilleure amie, la seule, je devrais dire. Et je me demande toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Rose, je crois qu'il est tant qu'on rentre, dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus avec ses regards dégoutants sur moi. Rosalie croisa mon regard et acquiesça.

- Désolée les gars. Une autre fois.

Et elle me prit par les épaules, direction la sortie. Une fois dehors j'eu enfin l'impression de respirer, mais c'était sans compter sur l'énervement de Rose :

- Bon Bella, tu m'expliques tout de suite. C'est la première fois que je te vois boire autant. Tu connais tes limites, tu sais que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Alors pourquoi ce soir ? Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Edward ?

Edward… Rien que d'entendre son prénom, mes larmes commencent à couler. Et Rose les remarqua tout de suite.

- Oulala, je m'attends au pire. Bon viens, direction la résidence, et une fois là-bas, tu m'expliqueras tout. C'est à ça que sert une meilleure amie, et avec moi tu vas vite l'apprendre.

Je n'en doutais pas. Aucunes de nous deux ne parla sur le chemin nous menant à la résidence. Je pensais à comment lui expliquer se qui s'est passé, mes doutes, mes craintes. J'aurais du lui dire beaucoup plus tôt, il y a une semaine en fait, mais je suis tellement habituée à tout garder pour moi… Rosalie s'est l'inverse, très extravagante, toujours à montrer ses sentiments, de joie, d'amour, de tristesse ou de colère (il ne vaut mieux pas être dans le coin à ce moment là d'ailleurs !), pleine de vie en somme.

Moi je suis réservée, calme, réfléchie, timide. Pas vraiment le genre de fille populaire. Mais grâce à Rose, cette année n'a pas été aussi horrible que je le pensais. J'ai même vécu de très bons moments… Mais je crois que maintenant c'est fini.

On arrive enfin dans la chambre de Rose, et elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins :

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Je n'avais plus le choix.

- Je… J'ai du retard.

- Du retard ?

- Oui Rose, mes règles.

- Ah… Ah… Oh… Mon Dieu ! Mais vous avez… ?

J'hochais la tête.

- Ah bon ! Et alors, c'était comment ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même !

- Rose ! Ce n'est pas le problème actuel !

- Ah euh oui c'est vrai. Donc euh… Du retard de combien ?

- Une semaine maintenant.

- Et quand est-ce que…

- Deux semaines.

Quelle horrible discussion. Il y a un an, on m'aurait dis que je serais en train de parler de ma possible grossesse avec Rosalie, la fille la plus prisée de la fac, je n'y aurais certainement pas cru !

- Bon alors ou est le problème ?

- Quoi comment ça où est le problème ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Bah non, vous vous aimez. Bon d'accord vous êtes encore jeune, mais c'est le fruit de l'amour. Si cela m'arrivait à moi… Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as bu de l'alcool ce soir ! C'est interdit quand tu es enceinte !

- Ne prononce pas ce mot ! Et c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas du penser sur le coup je voulais juste oublier sa réaction. Car vois-tu Emmett serait fou de joie si cela vous arrivait, mais Edward n'a pas vraiment bien accepté la nouvelle.

- Tu lui as déjà dis ? Et il te laisse seule ? C'est vraiment un goujat ! Il a paniqué c'est ça ? Il t'a dis qu'il avait besoin de rester seule, et de réfléchir à la meilleure solution ? Pff je ne l'imagine que trop bien, le lâche.

Elle avait totalement raison. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé, presque mot pour mot. Et moi, je suis sortie de cette conversation dévastée. Car même s'il cela ne fait quelques mois qu'on est ensemble, cela me paraissait évident que c'était lui, c'est le bon. Et je pensais que c'était pareil de son côté.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Bella ! Il faut qu'on appelle Alice et tout va s'arranger !

- Alice ? Sa sœur ? Ta cousine ?

Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Elle est en voyage humanitaire de ce que je sais.

- Oui Alice. Tu ne l'as connais pas, mais je suis sur que tu vas l'adorer ! Je l'appelle !

- Elle n'est pas à l'étranger ?

- Elle vient de rentrer de mémoire… Alice ! Comment vas-tu ?… Bien, bien, comme toujours… Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'appelle… Quoi ?... Euh, 2ème étage, numéro 286… Elle a raccrochée. Bella, je crois que tu vas rencontrer Alice plus tôt que tu ne le pensais.

J'essayais en vain de comprendre, trop submergée par mes pensées, quand une tornade brune entra dans la chambre de Rose et se jeta sur elle.

- Rose chérie ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Et voila Bella ! Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance ! Tu es exactement comme je l'imaginais ! dit-elle en m'embrassant.

- Bella, voici Alice.

Ah, alors c'est elle. Elle est magnifique. En même temps c'est la sœur d'Edward ! Je n'ose imaginer la beauté de leurs parents.

- Enchantée.

- Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai eu Edward au téléphone il y a 2 jours, il était complètement flipper, n'arrivait pas à aligner 2 mots. Donc je suis arrivée tout à l'heure sur le campus, j'ai passé la soirée à essayer de comprendre quelque chose, et quand enfin j'ai entendu le mot « enceinte » je me suis dis que c'était le moment de parler entre filles. C'est toujours plus productif de toute façon. Bon alors Bella, la première chose la plus importante, es-tu sur d'être enceinte ?

Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça. Autant Edward est calme, pensif, ne parle pas pour rien dire, autant sa sœur est son parfait opposé. Elle parle à une vitesse ! Et c'est vraiment une vraie pile électrique. Elle me fait presque penser à un lutin, avec sa manière de sauter partout ! En tout cas, j'ai retenu qu'Edward avait appelé Alice dès qu'il a su la nouvelle, il ne doit pas s'en foutre totalement au final.

- Bah oui, j'ai plus mes règles depuis une semaine, ce n'est jamais arrivé avant.

- Prends-tu la pilule ?

- Non pas encore, mais on s'est protégé.

- Bon de toute façon Bells, j'aime bien Bells, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas parce que je ne changerais pas, la première chose à faire c'est un examen ! Bah oui parce que tu peux très bien avoir un dérangement hormonal sans forcément être enceinte. Cela peut-être du à ta première fois. C'était ta première fois ?

- Oui…

- Bon très bien, donc allons faire cet examen, et après on ira soit rassurer soit bouger le petit Ed. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te laissera pas tombé quelque soit le résultat, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Alice m'inspire confiance alors je me décide à la croire.

Dès la première heure nous étions chez le médecin. Nous attendions les résultats. Edward n'était pas là. Je ne lui avais pas dis. J'irais juste lui dire le résultat final, une fois fixée. Alice et Rosalie n'avaient toujours pas arrêté de parler. Il est vrai qu'Alice a vraiment plein de belles histoires à nous raconter, dont une rencontre avec un certain Jasper.

- Isabelle Swan ?

- Ici docteur, c'est elle ! s'écria Alice.

- Je viens d'avoir vos résultats. Vous n'êtes pas enceinte Mademoiselle.

Un grand soupire de soulagement m'échappa. Edward et moi avons le temps, le temps de finir nos études avant de fonder une famille. Du moment que je suis à ses côtés tout va bien.

* * *

_J'attends vos réactions!_

**_Stella_**


End file.
